Użytkownik:FunnyFranky/Galeria
Franky wita w swojej galerii! Moje postaci= Dani_Shine.png|'Daniella Shine alias Danny' Nazz Jefferson.png|'Nazz Jefferson alias Niebieska' Pennylin.png|'Pennylin alias Penny' Vanillia.png|'Vanillia' Paulin.png|'Paulin Heller' Scott Shine.png|'Scott Shine' DS.png|'DS' Natalie Middleton.png|'Natalie Middleton' Malcolm Morgan.png|'Malcolm Morgan' Marcus Arres.png|'Marcus Arres' Simon Graham.png|'Simon Graham' Hanna Taylor.png|'Hanna Taylor' Ludwik.png|'Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungingen IV alias Doktor GU' Wampirzyca.png|'Wampirzyca' Summer Flynn.png|'Summer Flynn' |-|Rysunki= Pierwszy wymiar Oryginalni bohaterowie Nastoletnia Dani.png Danny-BlackRedBlueRock.png Penny Panna Dziobak.jpg Hi Penny.png Walka.jpg Vanillia2.jpg Mała Nazz.png|Nazz w wieku sześciu lat. Nazz Profilowy.png Really.png Nastoletnia Nazz.png Jamie Wymiar Omega.png Trybuntka Ziemi.png Paulin Heller.png Paulin Ognik.jpg Nastoletnia Paulin.png Paulin Heller (drugi wymiar).png Nati.png Natalie Middleton (3).png Natalie Middleton (2).png Natalie Ognik.jpg Nastoletnia Natalie.png Summer.png Daj się ponieść.png Daniella i Marcus.jpg|Daniella i jej przyjaciel Marcus. Dani i Nazz.png Danny i Penny.gif Dziobakowo.png I don't like you vanillia.png Nazz i Malcolm.png|Nazz i jej najlepszy przyjaciel Malcolm. Nazz triumfuje.png Państwo Shine.png|Rodzice Danielli - Sue i Albert Shine. Sue i Albert Shine.png Daniella i Nazaria - WYMIAR OMEGA.png Penny Wymiar Omega.png Hanna z Wymiaru Omega.png Trybunci2.png Trybunt Aqamera.png Międzywymiarowa Summer.png Summer i Chris.png Święta.png|Obrazek świąteczny. Jamie.jpg|'Jamie Taylor' Mała Alma.png|'Alma Stevenson' w wieku 4/5 lat. Camille i Aleksis.png Nathan Van Stomm.png|'Nathan Van Stomm' Camille Tjinder.png|'Camille Tjinder' Gavin Van Stomm.png|'Gavin Van Stomm' Ian.png Tiff.png Fanowskie prace Czekolada.jpg|'Sophie Willis' postać Martiz2000 i Nazz krzyczące 'Czekolada!'. W tle Mary Stuart i Judy Keith postacie Martiz2000. Scotts.png Święta2.0.png|Kolejny obrazek świąteczny. Urodziny3.png|Obrazek stworzony specjalnie na 5-lecie Wiki. ASF.png Bohaterowie serialowi W drodze.gif Sen na jawie.png Ferb i Dani.png Dum spiro spero.png Bomkowych świąt.png Nigdy nie będą razem.png Too hot.jpg We can help.png Przyjaciele.png Izabela.png CandaceFlynn.png The world belongs to Perry.png Penny i Pepe.png Perry i Vanillia.png Bombkowy świat.png Baljeet i Nazz.png Pod wodą.png Ogniki w szkole.png Holly Brooks - w szkole.png Ginger Hirano - w szkole.png Greta Oldman - w szkole.png Katie Adams - w szkole.png Milly Davis - w szkole.png Adyson Sweetwater - w szkole.png Dorosły Fineasz.png Dorosły Ferb.png Dorosła Izabella.png Dorosły Buford.png Dorosły Bajleet.png Dorosła Milly.png Dorosła Nazz (2).png Dorosła Daniella.png Drugi wymiar Nie patrz wstecz by.png DS z drugiego wymiaru.png Słodka DS.png Zamaskowana.png Letni wiatr.png DS w sukience.png Wampirzyca 2.png Wampirzyca.jpg|'Wampirzyca' Hanna Taylor (drugi wymiar).png Hanna Taylor Drugi Wymiar.png|'Hanna Taylor' drugi wymiar Chwila.png DS i Ferb.png Witaj z powrotem .png DS kiss Ferb.png Nigdy cie nie opuszcze.png Fontanna - DS i Ferb.png Pożegnanie.png Nightmare.png DS vas Nicole.png Niebieskie pandy.png DS i Wampirzyca.png Dwie strony.png Inni my.jpg Gotowy?.png Po dwóch stronach.png W twych ramionach.png W ramionach (bez tła).png Rex i Wampirzyca.png Ilustracje JiT.png|Ilustracja do serii Ja i ty. FiF STORY.png|Obrazek do serii Story. Fineasz i Ferb - story.png|Obrazek do serii Story. Partnerka.jpg|Obrazek do STORY 1 Partnerka. Partnerka 2.0.png Stary znajomy.jpeg|Obrazek do STORY 7 Stary znajomy. Nagrodzeni.jpeg|Obrazek do STORY 8 Nagrodzeni. Ta inna rzeczywistość.jpg|Obrazek do STORY 9 Ta inna rzeczywistość. Pokonac strach.jpg|Obrazek do STORY 10 Pokonać strach. Po drugiej stronie lustra.jpg|Obrazek do STORY 16 Po drugiej stronie lustra. Przygody Agenta Spika.png Happy new year.jpg Śpiewaj z nami.png WPŻ.png|Obrazek do serii Wędrując przez życie. IM.png|Obrazek do serii Inni my. Inni my.png Bloodlust.png Więzienie.png Klejnot oceanu.png|Ilustracja do odcinka pełnometrażowego Klejnot oceanu. Klejnot oceanu - Ferb i Daniella.png Echo przeszłości.png OvA.png|Ilustracja do serii Omnia vincit Amor. DrobnySzczegół.png|Ilustracja do serii Drobny szczegół. Miraculum Jednostrzałowce.png Niepowstrzymani.png Nieobecni.png Niewolni.png Wiosna z Kwami.png Nocny Łowca.png Odda.png Odda i Zabb.png Zabb.png In chase for fries.png Zabb i Plagg.png Edith Frasinati.png Niebieska Żaba.png Ed.png Collab-Edith Frasinati.png|Praca wykonana wspólnie z Sara124. Nienazwane.png Drzewołaz w akcji.png Samotna Niebieska Żaba.png Drzewołaz i Tony.png ML - Kotoselfie.png Goodbye Kiss.png Drzewołaz kontra Mistrz Kierownicy.png Dojo.png Daniel Sorel.png Panda.png Poogo.png Znudzony Poogo.png Aleksis Lefiami.png Elf.png Wróć do mnie.png Drzewołaz i Panda.png Pandzi wojownik.png Edith.png Odda-forma.png Zabb-forma.png Arria.png Flaming - Edith.png Flaming - Alix.png Spotkanie.png Francesca Bonnetty.png Funny(2).png Funny.png Wszechistota.png Histogariusz.png Tammin.png Tammin forma.png Melly U (1).png Wolna Tikki.png |-|Prace dla innych użytkowników= Nie przyjmuję zamówień na rysunki. Zamówienia są zamknięte. Roztańczona Amore.png|Rysunek dla NaluChan . Amore Flynn-Fletcher postać NaluChan . Pocałunek Emi i Fineasza za krzakiem.jpg|Rysunek dla NaluChan . Fineasz i Emanuela Flouwer postać NaluChan. Buford i Emi.jpg|Rysunek dla NaluChan . Buford i Emanuela Flouwer postać NaluChan. Emi Wilk.jpg|Rysunek dla NaluChan. Emanuela Flouwer jako wilk postać NaluChan. Emi i Agent Buldog.png|Rysunek dla NaluChan. Agent Buldog i Emanuela Flouwer postać NaluChan. Emanuela.png|Rysunek dla NaluChan. Emanuela Flouwer postać NaluChan. Rozalitta 2.png|Rysunek dla NaluChan. Rozalitta Czikita Chłanina IV postać NaluChan. Ferb i mary by funnyfranky-d7oyfyn.jpg|Rysunek dla Martiz2000. Ferb i Mary Stuart postać Martiz2000. Philyppy Keith OC Martiz2000.jpg|Rysunek dla Martiz2000. Philippy Keith postać Martiz2000. Sophie 2nd dimension.jpg|Rysunek dla Martiz2000. Sophie Willis (Drugi Wymiar) postać Martiz2000. Sophie Willi OC Martiz2000.png|Rysunek dla Martiz2000 Sophie Willis postać Martiz2000 Mary.png|Rysunek dla Martiz2000. Mary Stuart postać Martiz2000. Pocałunek Ferba i Alex.jpg|Rysunek dla Alis2002. Ferb i Alex Alicja Moon postać Alis2002. Gregory Smith.jpg|Rysunek dla Alis2002. Gregory Smith postać Alis2002. RQ od FF.png|Rysunek dla Alis2002. Liza, Nami, Tsu i Eden postaci Alis2002. Natalie Prescot.jpg|Rysunek dla PisarkaRoku. Natalie Prescot postać PisarkaRoku. Melanie Prescot.jpg|Rysunek dla PisarkaRoku. Melanie Prescot postać PisarkaRoku. Christin Black.jpg|Rysunek dla PisarkaRoku. Christina Black postać PisarkaRoku. Christina.png|Rysunek dla PisarkaRoku. Christina Black postać PisarkaRoku. Kameleon2.png|Rysunek dla PisarkaRoku. Kameleon postać PisarkaRoku. Kameleon.png|Rysunek dla PisarkaRoku. Kameleon postać PisarkaRoku. Amy.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Amy Milton postać EkawekaDxC. Ekscytacja Sophie.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Sophie Adventure postać EkawekaDxC. Hermiona Vitaris.jpg|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Hermiona Vitaris postać EkawekaDxC. Nagroda2.jpg|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Buford i Loren Rarity postać EkawekaDxC. Valmira.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Valmira Dziobak postać EkawekaDxC. Disco Sophie.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Sophie Adventure postać EkawekaDxC. Taniec z gwiazdami.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Valmira i Riguś postaci EkawekaDxC. Crimson z Inni my.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Crimson Monogram (drugi wymiar) postać EkawekaDxC. Nagroda1A(2).png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Loren Rarity postać EkawekaDxC. Jolie i Ferb.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Ferb i Jolie Martin postać EkawekaDxC. ScottiVan.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Vanessa i Scott Milton postać EkawekaDxC. Pojedynek na ulicy.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Loren Rarity i Amy Milton postaci EkawekaDxC. Święta-AvatarSophie.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Sophie Adventure postać EkawekaDxC. Patataj reniferku.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Sophie Adventure postać EkawekaDxC. Kuzynki jak się patrzy.jpg|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Nazz i Sophie Adventure postać EkawekaDxC. Tayler Stevenson.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Tayler Stevenson postać EkawekaDxC. Taylerek portret.png|Rysunek dla EkawekaDxC. Tayler Stevenson postać EkawekaDxC. Steph jako Ognik.jpg|Rysunek dla Sara124. Stephanie Winner postać Sara124. Jowi425.jpeg|Rysunek dla Sara124. Nicole Strong i Emily Fletcher postaci Sara124. Nicole2.png|Rysunek dla Sara124. Nicole Strong postać Sara124. Nagroda1.jpg|Rysunek dla Sara124. Shiri Flynn i Florencja Van Stomm postaci Sara124. Waleczna Nicole.png|Rysunek dla Sara124. Nicole Strong postać Sara124. Portret Steph.png|Rysunek dla Sara124. Stephanie Winner postać Sara124. Klarisa i Steph - zdjęcie.png|Rysunek dla Sara124. Stephanie Winner i Klarisa Windy'postacie Sara124. Jump on the other side.png|Rysunek dla Sara124. 'Emily Van Stomm postać Sara124. Święta-AvatarStephanie.png|Rysunek dla Sara124. Stephanie Winner postać Sara124. Mój prezent.png|Rysunek dla Sara124. Nicole Strong postać Sara124. Nicole Sunshine(nastolatka) dla 3Patryk3.jpeg|Rysunek dla 3Patryk3. Nicole Sunshine (nastolatka) postać 3Patryk3. Nicole Sunshine dla 3Ratryk3.jpg|Rysunek dla 3Patryk3. Nicole Sunshine postać 3Patryk3. Zoltan Davenport dla Seba7211.jpeg|Rysunek dla Seboliii. Zoltan George Davenport postać Seboliii. Zoltan.png|Rysunek dla Seboliii. Zoltan George Davenport postać Seboliii. Summer Outside.png|Rysunek dla Seboliii. Summer Outside postać Seboliii. Mora twoja zmora.png|Rysunek dla Seboliii. Moranica Uglyfoot postać Seboliii. Marcella.png|Rysunek dla Infernus2500. Marcella Aquilla postać Infernus2500. Mała Marcella.png|Rysunek dla Infernus2500. Marcella Aquilla postać Infernus2500. Selena Sun dla AgataTheNinja.jpeg|Rysunek dla AgataTheNinja. Selena Sun postać AgataTheNinja. Marina.png|Rysunek dla AgataTheNinja. Marina von Morronsword postać AgataTheNinja. Sasha.png|Rysunek dla Monia-Dash. Sasha Mingle postaci Monia-Dash. Olivia Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Rysunek dla Oliwixa123. Olivia Garcia-Shapiro postać Oliwixa123. Ken Khottlett.jpg|Rysunek dla Werek16. Ken Khottlett postać Werek16. Shade i Toshiyara.png|Rysunek dla XDemon666. Shade Scarlet i Toshiyara Onnaka postaci XDemon666. |-|Inne= Jak dodać obraz.png Jak dodaś kategorię-edytor klasyczny.png Jak dodać kategorie.png Jak dodać kategorie-edytor wizualny.png Jak dodać stronę-edytor klasyczny.png Jak dodać stronę-nowy edytor wizualny.png Nazz triumfuje2.png Melodia.png Nigdy cie nie opuszcze by funnyfranky-d714qh6 — kopia.png Ferb i Wampirzyca.png BufLor.png Emoticon bad ass.png Emoticons-Panda.png Emoticons-OddaHuman.png Emoticons-Kamma.png Emoticons-Zabb.png Emoticons-Odda.png Emoticons-Drzewołaz.png Emoticons-Ed.png Nazzodżi.png Untitled 1.png TaylerekIkonka.png JolieIkonka.png Sophieikonka.png Na potrzeby Wiki ML Ikona (2-4).png ML Ikona (2-3).png ML Ikona (2-2).png ML Ikona (2-1).png ML Nagłówek Fanonu (2).png ML Ikona (1-4).png ML Ikona (1-3).png ML Ikona (1-2).png ML Ikona (1-1).png ML Nagłówek Fanonu (1).png Hetalia.png Fanon Hetalia NG.jpg Fanon Hetalia GK.png Community-header-background AvekSaryDoUR.png UR-icona.png Icon-Hetalia.png Icon-Nieprzygotowani.jpg Icon-Gra Endera.jpg Icon-Miraculum.png Nagłówki Historie CBC.png ONN.png ONN2.png ONN3.png ONN4.png Konwersacje.png Saturn HOME.png Icon-WPŻ.png Icon-JiT.png Icon-IM.png Icon-Story.png Icon-NT.png KZ-NK.png Kalejdoskop zdarzeń.png Miejsca i organizacje Grandville (drugi wymiar).png Grandville.png Korytaż Multiwersum.png Megalia.png Pokój Danielli.png Quarta.png Jail-Jelly.png Silveran.png Wzgórze Izabelli.png Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher.png WO.png ROOCS.png PP.png Złetrio.png Trybunci.png FWZ.png Proczadzikowcy.png Sojusz Krwi.png S-H.O.M.E..png Pozostałe GP-Daniella.png GP-Nazz.png GP-Penny.png GP-Wampirzyca.png GP-DS.png GP-Paulin.png GP-Natalie.png GP-Hanna.png Rodzina Shine.png Rodzina Middleton.png Rodzina Graham.png Rodzina Heller.png Rodzina Morgan.png Rodzina Jefferson.png Franky-nagłówek profilu.png Warzywniak Wiki.png Kategoria:Galerie